Electronic meters are becoming more and more sophisticated in order to achieve the operational characteristics that are being required by utility customers. Associated with the increased sophistication of the products is an increasing need to extract timely information from the electronic meters via communication devices. In many situations, customers are requiring that meters include wireless communications modems for the delivery of data to and from the meter.
Most wireless modems operate on a packet basis where the wireless device can connect on command and send a short burst of data to the headend computer. The transmit time is minimized and the associated power requirements of the packet radio can be delivered by storage elements that are charged from a reduced capacity power supply. However, the existing nationwide coverage of packet networks is less than universal. The limitations in coverage of packet networks creates a need to supply electronic meters with analog cellular wireless modems, which provides nearly 100% system access via the nationwide analog cellular infrastructure.
In the past, analog cellular communications with meters has been accomplished exclusively with external boxes that are coupled to the logic of electronic meters. These external boxes present significant problems for utilities because special power runs and logic wiring is needed to adapt to communications devices that are not integral to the meter. The external boxes tend to be bulky and in general are disliked by utility metering personnel.
There have been some electronic meters that have adapted packet type radio modems under the cover of the meter. However, due to the power and thermal issues associated with analog cellular, no electronic meters have been designed with an integral analog cellular modem.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for systems and methods that overcome the limitations and drawbacks of the prior art.